


somewhere on a beach

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho doesn’t like the beach.





	somewhere on a beach

**Author's Note:**

> For September comment Fic challenge, prompt “beach blanket bingo”

“I don’t like the beach.” 

Sitting on her couch, Michelle turned an amazed gaze on Cho. She hadn’t expected picking vacation spots to be easy, but she hadn’t expected him to shoot down every suggestion either. Particularly not the beach. “You grew up in California,” she reminded him and he nodded like that explained everything. 

“Exactly.” 

She waited for a few moments to see if he was going to elaborate. When that proved futile, she leaned closer to him. “What’s not to like about the beach? The heat of the sun, the sound of the surf, the sand between your toes...” 

“The water is full of pollution, go swimming there and you’ll end up being radioactive. Your skin is so pale, you’ll end up being sunburned within a half an hour. And the sand...” He actually shuddered. “The sand doesn’t stay between your toes. It gets everywhere.” 

Michelle raised her eyebrows deliberately. “Are you speaking from experience?” 

He didn’t blink. “Unfortunately.” 

She was silent for a moment, considering her options. No matter what she thought of though, it was apparent to her that there was a real possibility that they might end up spending their first real vacation together holed up in her apartment. 

Not that that would be a disaster, per se. 

But she did want to get away for a few days. 

Which meant she only had one option left. 

Play dirty. 

“Kimball,” she said, shifting quickly so that she was straddling his hips, winding her arms around his neck. “I want you to imagine something. You and me, just like this, on some deserted beach somewhere. No cell phones, no FBI, drinks with little umbrellas in our hands...” 

His hands moved to her hips, fingers flexing almost experimentally. “If the beach is deserted, how do we get the drinks?” 

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “You with your shirt off...” She ran her hands down his chest and back up again, feeling his body respond. “Me in a teeny tiny bikini... needing someone to rub sunscreen all over me so I won’t fry to a crisp...” 

She gasped as he moved suddenly, flipping her over so that she was on her back with him on top of her. “When you put it like that...” he told her, “I’ll book flights first thing in the morning.” 

She felt a smile breaking over her face, one that had as much to do with the way he was kissing her neck as the prospect of holidays. “Where to?” 

“Florida... Bermuda... Tahiti.... somewhere warm... with beaches.” 

Each word was punctuated by a kiss and it almost distracted Michelle from teasing him. “I thought you hated the beach.” 

He pulled back enough so that could look into her eyes. “But I love you,” he told her simply. 

There was nothing she could say to that, mainly because her throat closed up with a swell of emotion. He didn’t often say those words and when he did, they meant something. Hopefully kissing him would have the same effect, she thought, and when he responded enthusiastically, she knew he understood perfectly.


End file.
